Too Show You Care
by Kami Takai
Summary: Zoro has a weird dream about Luffy and it comes true. Hot stuff happens! Read to find out! P.S. I'll fix this story up later so be patient... Later...


One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Too Show You Care

Parings: Zoro X Luffy

Warning: Contains mature content that is **recommended** by ages 17 and up

Rating: MxM yaoi 17+/romance/humor

Summary: I'm making it up as I go but so far I got an idea that involves a lot of cuteness and kisses that'll make ur body tingle. Hopefully…

Enjoy…

First act:

Zoro's arms and leg's were sprawled out on deck. His mouth wide open, snoring loudly, chest rising and falling with every breath he took in. His swords lay to one side of him as he continued into his evening nap. Luffy rounded the corner and caught eye of his first mate. Feeling board and a little mischievous he crouched over his friend with a big grin on his face as he took a deep breath in.

"ZORO! Oh No! Oh God! Marines Are Attacking! Help Zoro! Help!" Shaking his swordsmen violently by the neck of the shirt. The once sleeping, man shoot up from the deck grabbing his swords and was in attack position breathing heavily from the shock of the sudden out burst. He looked all around him everything calm and peaceful, eyes dashing from side to side, trying to find the attacking marines.

But there was none and as he turn around to a sudden thud and laughter he saw Luffy collapsed to the deck laughing at him hysterically with one finger pointing at the confused swordsmen and his other hand wrapped around his now aching gut, from laughing so hard.

"Oh God that was good! You should have seen you face!"

Luffy wiped at the tear that clung to the corner of his eye and stood up to see Zoro's now flustered figure, embarrassed for falling for the obvious prank.

"God Dammit Luffy! Don't scare me like that!"

He turned from his captain, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Now Zoro, what would you do if it was a real marines attack?"

The straw hat boy put his hands on his waist and grinned at his crew mate in happiness.

"Yah, Yah, I know I'm always on my guard all the time, you know that."

He mumbled under his breath, still feeling the adrenalin rush.

"It's okay Zoro. Just be more careful next time K."

He gave a quick laugh before running down the right side of the ship heading towards the boa.

Zoro stared after him in a scowl before planting himself back on the deck and breathing in a lung full of sea air.

"_Stupid Luffy! Scaring me like that." _

He mumbled before dozing off once more.

Luffy ran back to the front of the ship and leaped back onto the top of the goat like creatures head that stuck out from the boa of the ship. He stared out to the open sea and found himself thinking of Zoro.

"_I never thought I'd say this but Zoros the best entertainment out of everyone."_

Flashing back to later on that day, him going around messing with everyone. Trying to get them to play games with him. But no one gave him quit a performance like Zoro did.

"_I did get the best reaction from him."_

He giggled under his thoughts.

Zoro, still up against the wall of the dorm, sleeping on, as he dreamed of real attacking marines.

"_Stupid Luffy" _

_He thought in his dream and then he found himself closer to his captain. His captain's eyes full of tears and himself staring on, in shock of it all. His always cheerful captain collapsed to floor in not laughter this time but tears. His small body shaking from great sob's that wept through his fragile looking form. Zoro bent over him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He curled up in Zoro's touch and dug his face into the curve of Zoro's neck._

Zoros eyes snapped open. He was still leaning against the wooded hard wall, air fresh and crisp, sky still full of light. Not like his dream that was dark and filled with sadness. He sighed and thought of Luffy. Would he really show he cared, by doing that, if Luffy broke down crying in front of him? Nah. He was too stubborn to break so easily.

"_Guys don't confer other guy like that! It's just… So Unmanly!"_

He tried to convince himself that he would never try to comfor anyone or Luffy for that matter and gave up. That sad face flashed through his mind and all thoughts of trying to be tuff and not hug someone when there down vanished. Of course he would show he cared. He was not only a cool, tuff guy; he was also a man who showed compassion. Deep down he'll always care for his friends, even though on the out side he never really showed it.

Luffy felt board again and ran around the ship a couple of times and figured he'd better find his "best entertainment" Zoro. He tip toed up to were he left the swordsmen and found the other man leaning up against the galley. Snores and soft breathing were heard as he approached.

At first he just watched him, tiring to decide whether or not to commit another sinister prank on him or just leave him alone for the time being.

He decided on nether, sitting down besides the sleeping man. He stared at Zoro's face intently, waiting to see what would happen next. Luffy could always find something new about his first mate just by looking at him. The sleeping mans mouth opening and closing and ever so often breathing out, mumbled, incoherent words. The way his chest would rise and fall in an asthmatic but peaceful way, was lulling Luffy to sleep. He soon gave into the tired spell the other man had placed upon him and plopped down right beside him, resting his head against the broad shoulder in a comfortable way. He soon was as lost in dream world as his first mate.

As time passed Zoro's eyes drift open, confused at first and then slowly his brain woke up to something pressing against his shoulder. He turned to see Luffy's peaceful face leaning on him. Soft snoring came from the young boy's soft looking lips. His hat had been removed from his head and laid gently in his lap, leaving his ivory, black, hair to tickle the expose skin of Zoro's arm and neck. Zoros eyes were wide with confusion but he took a breath and calmed himself. He shifted his weight and before Luffy could fall he caught him gently and lowered him to the floor. He stood up lazily, still feeling the tiredness of sleep and stared at the thin figure that shifted more comfortable against the hard ground.

He smiled at his captain before stretching and yawning. He gave one last peek before attempting to sit up. The boy looked so cute at the moment. Hair all a mess as usual, hands tucked up to his face where his cheeks were lit with a pink tint. His dark eye lashes seem so feminine at the moment. Zoro couldn't help but run his fingers through the dark strains of Luffy's hair. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered open, dazed like.

"Eh? Where I'm?"

Zoro blushed; his captain just looked so adorable. His eyes milky looking, half lidded, mouth slightly a gap and that still present tint of pink that washed over his childlike cheeks, even as he woke.

"Zoro?"

Luffy all but whispered his name tired like and most confused, sending shivers down Zoro's spin. The boy sat up slowly still staring daze like at Zoro with his dark sleepy looking eyes.

"I'm Hungry."

Zoro snapped out of the trance Luffy put him in and scowled.

"Is that all you think about!?"

Luffy's stomach grumbled proving his point.

"It's not my fault that my stomachs always empty."

He whined standing up, flipping his hat to his head as he went.

"Let's go grab a snack from the kitchen."

Zoro followed him as he strolled up to the galley.

"Maybe Sanji will be in a good enough mode to make us something."

END of part 1...

Second act:

Sanji stared the two men down.

"Ahhh...No."

Luffy was a lost for words at first and then started to whine again,

"But Sanji I'm hungry! And it wasn't my fault I sleep through dinner! I was tired and needed a nap."

"Then you slept through dinner and that's that. I don't feel like make'n any thing right now anyway. So ur screwed till mourning."

Luffy was angry now. He glared the best he could but it did nothing to phase Sanjis decision. Then an evil thought hit Luffys brain, which was kinda hard for the slow minded captain.

"I'm gonna tell on you!"

He pointed his finger madly at Sanji and then took off towards the deck leaving Sanji and Zoro staring after him. They looked at each other, gave each other the nastiest glares and then huffed and looked the other way.

"I'm defiantly not making anything for you, you stupid swordsmen!" "That's good! Cause I don't wana have to choke down another one of your nasty meals you crap cook!"

"Then go make your own slug, bastard! I'm not lifting a finger now! No one calls me cooking crap and then expects me to make um someth'n!"

They both growled at each other and moved into fighting positions. They were going to battle to the death when the door of the galley swung open.

…And a sweet voice came to Sanji's ears

"Oh Sanji, could you possibly make me something to eat?"

The blond turned his head and there in the door way stood the beautiful Nami, a sweet smile spread a cross her face but everyone knew she only played the cook for a fool.

"And while you're at it make something for this idiot so he won't bother me anymore."

She said gruffly, kicking there annoying captain through the door way, who fell sprawled out on the floor in front of Sanji and Zoro.

"Yahoo! Thanks Nami-Chan!"

Luffy yelped from his angle on the ground.

"Awe! But Nami-San…"

"Uh, uh, uh, no buts Sanji."

She waved her index finger in front of his face.

"Y-yes my sweat."

He turn towards the kitchen unwillingly but did as he was told, such as the role of a gentlemen. (Yeah sure…)

"Fuck you Luffy." he said under his breath.

Luffy just grinned at the cook.

After the crew was done with the second dinner, everyone went about there normal business. Zoro was planted back on deck as usual sleeping the afternoon away. Sanji was cleaning the kitchen as he did after the "barbarians" were done destroying it. Nami was on the high deck resting on the beach chair. Ossop was practicing his aim by shooting cans that he would throw up in the air and seeing how far it could fall before it touched the ground. Luffy was perched on the top of the goat like figures head once more, staring out at sea wondering when the next adventure was going to happen. Then he had another thought. One that was more serious then the last but yet very random and complex…

_I wonder what Zoros lips feel like? When can I hug him and not feel so awkward about it? I really like him but he doesn't like me like that. I already know his answer… Maybe I shouldn't talk so much in my head. It starts to hurt after a while. _

He sat there pondering, not noticing the shadow lingering behind him. "AHHHHH!" Hands grabbed at him and shout rang through his ear. Luffy jumped two feet in the air, hair sticking up like a freaked out cat. Laughing was heard from behind him and as he turned to see who scared the shit out of him, he fell in shock. Zoro was the one now griping his sides from laughing so much. Chuckling away as Luffy stared at him with a dumb founded expression.

"Oh God! The look on your face! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Luffy's cheeks got warm and he lowered his head to the floor. Zoros laughing had stopped and was now able to form sentences correctly.

"Awe. Sweet Revenge."

He gave an evil smirk and then realized that Luffy wasn't taking the joke very well.

"Oi Luffy? What's wrong? I just wanted to get you back. You know you get me, I get you. Seemed fair Eh?"

Luffy didn't respond.

"L-luffy?"

He moved his face closer so he could look up at the face hidden under the straw hat.

"Did I get yah that bad? Sorry I was just playing with you."

Luffy lifted his hat slowly, reviling his dark eyes. For a moment he just stared into Zoros eyes in silence. Then he dropped the hat lower shadowing his face.

"Are… You Ok? Oi… Luffy?"

The smaller pirate's body was shaking slightly, breathing harder as he broke down sobbing into his hands he brought up to hide his tears.

"Luffy?"

Zoro was in shock. He'd never image that he'd ever see his captain cry. The always cheerful boy, smiling the widest was now broken into tears. He first recalled his dream. The boys sorrowful face, tear stain and begging for his compassion. Zoro then thought of what he had said afterwards, not showing his feeling because he was a man and men don't go soft for other men but Luffy was still a boy. He thought this over and then decided it was for the best.

Zoro wrapped his arms softly around the shacking boy. Molding him into his body. Luffy allowed the comforting jester and snuggled into Zoro's warm embrace. His sobbing had sub-sided and the only thing left was the tears that clung to the corners of his eyelashes.

"Are you ok now?"

Zoro's voice came out smooth and comforting.

"Nun, m'fine."

He grunted in reply

"Huh?"

"Uh… I had this bad dream and…"

"A bad dream?"

Zoro thought about his bad dream and this same exacted thing happening. He unconscincely squeezed Luffys smaller frame closer to his and smiled to himself, he was glade his dream came true but he still had to decided whether or not to show Luffy he cared.

"Well I had a bad dream too…"

Luffys still watery looking eyes, meet with Zoros sincere ones in a questioning manner.

" I had a dream, were you were crying just like now, and that I had to make the hard decision, whether or not to hold you and I chose to show you that I care for you and that I never wanted to see you cry every again. You are my brave Captain Luffy! And I care very deeply for you and I always will."

There was a pause in which Luffy stared blankly at his first mate, who willingly confessed that he had feelings for Luffy and that he always did. Luffys cheeks redden up again and Zoro watched intently as they did. Feeling a little embarrassed now that he had confessed his feelings but glade for he got such a cute reaction from the innocent boy. He lifted the boys chin up to get a good look at the red cheeks of his captain.

"And I have very fond feelings for you Luffy."

He brought the boys lips to his and touched them gently. Shivers ran up and down the smaller boys spin and the small blush had become full blown on his face.

"Ngh…"

Luffy mumbled around the mouth on his. His eyes wide and body was going crazy with lust.

"Stop!"

Luffy pushed the swordsman away breathing hard.

"You! Why? I…?"

Luffy couldn't finish before he was pulled into another huge this one more passionate and heated.

"Luffy… I love you…"

END of Part 2...

Third act:

Zoros hands were up Luffy shirt felling the soft skin beneath his back. There tongues wondering deep into each other mouth. Zoro moved his mouth away from Luffys lips just to bring them down on the boy's neck again tasting the salty ting of his flesh. Licking and sucking until there was a small mark. Luffy groaned and shivered under the pressure he was feeling deep inside him. His eyes fluttering close as Zoro did his work on him. "Luffy your skin is so soft. I never thought that you could be soft and beautiful like this. "

Zoro's hand traveled up the younger mans back clamping his powerful grip at the nape of Luffys neck, pulling his head back so to get better accesses to the tinder neck. His lips traveled lower to the now bear chest lapping at the nearest nipple causing a yelp to come from the boy's throat. Zoro looked up to the cute looking boy; hands clasped over his mouth from embarrassment and face all red.

"You are so cute."

He moved his hands away from his face and kissed him breathless causing a low grown to come deep in his throat. Luffys body went limp in Zoros arms.

Zoro was glade he could cause such a nice reaction but now he couldn't do much standing. (Did I forget to tell you that they were standing on the deck still?) He scooped up the younger boy; a startled grunt escaped his lips as he was being carried with strong arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around his swordsman's neck, bracing himself. Zoro just chuckled and walked into the bunk rooms were he chucked the rubbery mess onto the bed. He crawled onto top of the smaller pirate, catching the startled boy's mouth with his in a heated kiss.

"Luffy…?"

Zoro said in a low sexy voice against the boy's mouth. Luffys eyes widen and he felt his pants tighten.

"N-nani Zoro?"

Zoro pulled away slightly not wanting to scare him. His hand grasped the bulge in Luffys paints. Luffy took in a sharp breath at the strange but good feeling that flowed through his body. Clouding his thought process.

"Can I Luffy? … Can I make love to you?"

He felt embarrassed saying this but his mouth couldn't help but say the words. Luffys face was that of bliss. Apparently he didn't give a rat's ass what Zoro did to him at the moment just as long as he didn't stop.

"Yes. Pleases don't stop!"

Zoros hands roamed the sensitive areas of Luffys flesh. His palms drifting past his jeans every once in awhile enjoying the little moans that slipped from Luffys lips.

"You are… So adorable."

Luffys eyes meet Zoros again and they stared deeply and passionately for one last moment before Zoro moved his lips in to catch Luffys sweetly. His tongue brushing softly against the smaller boy's inner mouth.

"I love you."

He whispered against his captains lips before moving down his body. He tugged Luffys erection from his jeans. Luffy breathing harder as he watched his first mate take him in his mouth seductively slow. The warmth was almost too much for him his whole body shivering from pleasure and sparks flashing across his vision, complete and utter bliss as Zoro sucked him off.

Before he could get the chance to come Zoro had removed his mouth and sat back to observe his work. Luffy was painting near complexion, cheeks still flushed and adorable looking. His eyes were glazed over full of lust. Hair ruffled more then usual and his body was shivering from the anticipation.

"God I need you."

Zoro's voice came out husky and deep. Sending more shivers through the youth. Zoro lingered over his captain before catching his mouth again in a heated kiss, tongue brushing the soft lips for access, Luffy opening allowing him to do more exploring of his mouth. Luffy moaned as he tasted himself on Zoros lips joining Zoros tongue.

While distracting Luffy with his mouth he reach in between there bodies grabbing the harden flesh that pressed into his thigh. A grown escaped the younger boy's lips earning a sadistic grin from Zoro. He softly began to stroke him, rubbing the head so's to coat his hand with pre cum. He pulled away and looked down at Luffy seeing the deep red in his captain's cheeks. His breathing had become labored and uneven as Zoro pumped him faster now. He switched hands using the wetted one to rub at the boy's entrance but still stroking him with his other. Luffy took in a sharp intake of breath at such a sensitive part of him being touched. But he did not care. It was Zoro doing it after all and right now the swordsman was making him feel things he never felt before. He felt cared for and need.

Zoros wetted fingers were now teasing and brushing hard across the taunt flesh. Luffys chest heaved in and out like he couldn't breath and it was true to the point. Once again Zoros lips distracted him brushing his neck and licking seductively at his smooth skin while he wiggled the first finger in. Luffy gasped and grabbed onto Zoros arms squeezing his eyes shut at the strange feel of Zoro inside him. The green haired man smirked at the trembling boy beneath him. He twitched the finger inside the boy earning another gasp and a moan from the shivering figure. He like this feeling of dominance he got from the boy, it really turn the switches in Zoros head and wanting to Fuck the brains (or lack of brains) out of his captain more and more as time went on. His own erection pressing uncomfortably against the inside of his tight paints begging for release.

He then began moving the finger in and out softly to not hurt him as much and after he had the boy sighing in pleasure and moaning his name out of breath like, he added another and spread them to stretch him more getting him ready for something bigger. Luffy was almost near release so he wanted to pick up the pass a little. He removed his fingers slowly, gaining another satisfactory smile as he felt the air being released from Luffys lungs, as though he were holding his breath. He undid his paints and used the makeshift lube to stroke himself a few times.

Then something much bigger then fingers pressed against Luffys entrance and a slight panic developed in Luffys chest. Zoros other hand stroked his cock hard in an attempted to distract him farther from the pain he was going to have at first. His entry was slow but smooth. Angling the boys hips in the right way so's to get a good start. Luffys breath hitched and he dug his nails into Zoros shoulders as his heat entered him. Cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as he flung his head back against the pillow. Mouth open wide but no sound was heard just him trying to breath. Zoros face was now flushed from the felling of being so deep with in the boy he loved. His face going soft and he reach his hand up to brush the strains of hair in Luffys face.

"God you're so beautiful,"

He waited for Luffy's muscle to stop contracting before he pulled himself back out and pushed in a little harder this time sending sparks to his eyes. He put Luffys leg up on his shoulder for leverage and so he could get a good thrust in. Luffy gasped as Zoro hit something deep inside him making his vision go white for a moment. Zoros thrusts became more desperate as his release was coming. He noticed Luffys abandon erection and he moved his hand down to clasp his rough hands around it, giving it a couple of pumps before Luffy couldn't take anymore and he curled in on Zoros thrust coming hard into his hand. Gasps of breath heard shortly after. This inturn caused Luffys muscles in his ass to contracted and squeeze Zoros erection to his climax. Zoro gasped out and fell limp on top of the other boy. Both now were breathing heavily. Zoro felt the stickiness between his fingers and brought them up to his mouth to lap the white liquid away smirking at the disheveled looking captain under him. Luffys eyes were shut and his breathing had slowed a little. Zoro pulled himself out moaning from the feel of it and then laid down next to Luffy panting. He looked up at the boys face to meet his gaze. Luffys eyes were full of tears but not sad tears, tears of joy. Zoro new this and moved to roll the boy over on his side so he could slip his arms around the small figure. He snuggled his face in soft black hair taking in the familiar sent of his captain.

"Zoro…?"

Zoro perked his ears to his newly lovers voice.

"Humm?"

Luffy blushed and continued his sentence.

"I love you too and I also care for you very deeply. So can we stay together from now, on like this...?"

His eyes were still a little watery so Zoro brought his hand up to wipe the remaining tears from his eye lashes.

"Promise me you won't cry for anything stupid like that again."

Luffy nodded.

"Okay. I promise."

And he leaded forward gently brushing his lips to Zoros. Luffy snuggled closer to the warmth of his swordsmen. Slowly drifting off to sleep but before the last bit of energy left him he breathed out the small words.

"I'm glade you showed you cared."

END!!!

Note: Tell me what you think, you sick bastards… (I can't believe you read that…)


End file.
